


Photograph

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Promise me you won't show this to anyone else."





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Photograph**

**by:** PrettyPretty

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Summary:** "Promise me you won't show this to anyone else."   


CJ walked with determination through the bullpen carrying several sealed brown manila folders. She stopped at the desks of Ginger, Carol, and Donna long enough to whisper the words, ‘I’ve got them."

Each woman’s face broke into a large smile before standing and following CJ to her office.

"Did you tell Margaret?" Ginger asked.

"She’s on her way. Close the door." CJ rounded her desk and handed each woman a sealed envelope marked with her name.

Donna smoothed her hand over the nondescript package.

"I still can’t believe we did this."

"We did it, all right."

"Are we going to open them together?" Carol asked.

"We’ll wait for Margaret and then we’ll open them at the same time." CJ replied. The women stared nervously at the packages in their hands until they heard a small knock at the door.

"Come in." Margaret slid through the door quickly and closed it behind her.

"Did you open them yet?"

"Not yet. Here’s yours. Are we ready?" Each woman nodded before slitting the top of the large envelope. CJ was the first to slide the photograph from the sleeve.

"Wow." The reactions were much the same from the other women.

"Oh my God."

"Do we really look like this?"

"I can’t believe we posed nude."

"It’s artistic. You can’t see anything anyway. Ramone is a genius." Donna commented as she stared at her photograph.

"Okay, let’s see. Swap." CJ announced. Each woman praised the next at the beauty of her photo. They all were quite stunning. CJ had heard that Ramone was in town from California and suggested they have a photo done. It wasn’t until they all got to the private studio he had rented that they had decided to take his suggestion and pose nude. Alone they would never have considered such a thing, but as the Sisterhood, they felt empowered and secure in their bodies. Looking at the photographs, they felt even more beautiful. Granted the pictures would probably never be seen by anyone, but it was something that each woman was proud of and would cherish for years to come. As Donna complimented CJ on her photo she heard Josh bellow her name.

"There he blows. I’ll see you all at lunch." Donna took her picture and slid it gently back into the envelope. She clutched it to her chest as she walked back to her office. Josh was hovering around her desk waiting on her.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Picking up something from CJ." Donna tried to slip the envelope nonchalantly in her bag but Josh saw how protectively she had been holding it.

"Whatcha got?"

"Nothing. Did you need something?" She hoped he would let it drop.

"What’s in the envelope? Is that what you got from CJ?"

"It’s none of your business Josh." Josh reached for her bag and pulled the envelope out before Donna could stop him.

"Josh, NO!" Donna lunged for the envelope and Josh took a step back in shock.

"What is this Donna?! Security codes or something?"

"No. It’s... it’s p-personal." She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. Josh walked quickly past her and into his office. Donna was half a step behind and managed to close the door before grabbing his arm.

"It’s marked ‘Photograph Do Not Bend’. Did you have your picture taken?"

"Please Josh. You can’t see it?"

"Why Donna? What’s the matter? Are you naked or something?" Josh fell silent as her face paled and stared at the floor.

"You’re not?!" He asked in disbelief.

"It’s not some back alley porn pic, Josh. It’s... it’s..."

"Artistic?" Josh smirked.

"Quit being smarmy." Josh took a step back and started to open the envelope.

"Josh, NO! You can’t!"

"Why?"

"Because... because..."

"Because what? I’m a grown man Donna. I believe I can handle seeing an ‘artistic’ representation of you. What? You think I’m going to take one look and my tongues going to hit the floor." Donna glared at him. He was being an idiot.

"It just might." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Well, let me be the judge."

"Fine. Go ahead. I’m not ashamed."

"Fine." Josh opened the envelope and slid the picture from the sleeve. It was facing away from him so when he flipped it around he got the full view of Donna’s image. Donna’s insecurities took over and she stared at his face trying to gage his reaction. What if he thought she was unattractive? What if he thought it was inappropriate? Josh’s face paled and then his cheeks stained with a blush. After a few agonizing moments on Donna’s part, he spoke.

"P-promise me you won’t let anyone else see this p-picture." Josh said softly.

"Why? Am I that unattractive?"

"My god Donna. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Promise me you won’t let anyone else see this."

"Why?"

"Because... Because..." Josh looked in her eyes and saw the uncertainty. He knew he had to choose his words carefully if he didn’t want to screw this up. "I’m jealous enough now. If another man sees this picture, he’ll fall just in much in love with you as I am and I don’t think I can handle that." Donna stood motionless for a moment. Josh still held the photograph in his hand while he stared at Donna eyes.

"In love with me?" She asked in a voice that was barely a whisper. Josh took a step forward and nodded his head.

"Yeah." He whispered back. Donna felt his arm slip around her waist, the soft pressure of his lips on hers and his warm breath on her cheek.

"Promise me, Donna." Donna pulled away and looked at the photograph in his hand.

"You’ll have to decide that. I’m giving it to you." Josh pulled her close and kissed her again. He pulled away and slid the photograph back into its protective package.

"Will you help me have it framed?"

"Framed?"

"I want to put it in my room."

"Your bedroom?"

"So we can enjoy it together." A smile spread across her face as he threaded his fingers with hers.

 

End

 

Inspired by the photo of Janel Maloney in Allure Magazine. I'm sorry I don't have the photographers name to give him/her credit. But it was in the April/May issue of Allure.


End file.
